


The New King

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: This is inspired by @merthur-she-wrote 's  prompt over on tumblr which I'll put in the notes at the beginning!





	The New King

**Author's Note:**

> "King Arthur is reintroducing magic to Camelot. He invites the druids to speak with him regarding the reintroduction, but when they arrive, they refuse to negotiate. Instead, in light of the wrongs done to their people, as well as all magic users and magical creatures, they demand their own king, a king who would be a ruler of people rather than a ruler of land, a king who could negotiate on their behalf, a king who could protect them from other rulers who would do them harm.
> 
> The king they’ve chosen?
> 
> Emrys
> 
> The only problem is, Merlin still hasn’t told Arthur about his magic."

Merlin paced back and forth in the King's chambers, he was nervous about this meeting with the Druids. Whether it would go well or not he couldn't say. Arthur wasn't that incompetent to mess this up, but this is magic, something Arthur doesn't know much about other than that there's good magic out there. Thinking this makes Merlin calm down slightly but not enough to stop pacing completely. 

He'd have to go down to the meeting soon to stand at the side just in case anyone needed anything. At least he'd get a front row seat of the meeting, right? He wouldn't be able to interrupt but when has that ever stopped him before? 

He heard a horn signaling that the Druids were here. He stopped completely, frozen on the spot he could feel the magic they brought, it was light and warm he felt it all over his skin like a hug. Could anyone else feel that? Probably not, these things tend to only happen to him. 

"Merlin?" The voice came from the door, making him spin 'round to see Lancelot in the doorway. "You look like you've seen a ghost, friend." Merlin shook his head with his usual smile to signal that he was fine. "Well you should probably get down to the meeting so Arthur doesn't shout the castle down." They both chuckled at the habit their king had when Merlin hadn't been at his side for a mear hour. 

After the chuckling died down Merlin made a move to leave but Lancelot stopped him, his hand on the sorcerers shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Merlin. He won't hate you." It was simple and yet could mean so many different things. Their king was planning on reintroducing magic into Camelot yet Merlin still hadn't admitted to having magic to Arthur. He believed he wouldn't trust him even if he explained he kept it hidden for his safety in Camelot. 

Merlin nodded in an appreciative manner before leaving the chambers to head to where the meeting was being held.   
When he had walked in everyone paused, well the Druid that was in the meeting with Arthur did, almost like he had expected him. The other Druids were in a different room waiting. Arthur on the other hand raised an eyebrow at Merlin before nodding to a place at the side to tell him he could stand there. Merlin nodded back before awkwardly making his way over to his place, watching the meeting unpause. 

"I understand that you don't trust me all that much, given how cruel of a tyrant my father was but you have to understand that I'm not him." Merlin knew this, he understood it perfectly. Arthur is kind especially to him, even if that's only when they're alone in a room. Anywhere else Arthur makes sure to give off the impression that he and Merlin were nothing more than master and servant. God forbid anyone found out they were close to one another. The Knights of the Round Table knew this, but didn't make a big deal out of it because this was normal.

"We do understand this my Lord but you don't understand magic and Camelot has done a lot of harm to our people." The older Druid explained, he didn't seem spiteful of Arthur but he didn't seem to trust him as their king. "We would prefer it if we had our own ruler to look after us as people, someone who understands us fully and someone who can't protect us from harm in a way that you, my Lord, cannot." He glanced at Merlin for a split second, this made him shift uncomfortably in his place, he felt like he was in trouble but clearly he wasn't.

"Right." Arthur nodded in thought, Merlin could tell that he understood what they wanted, but he wasn't sure whether he would agree or not. "Would you be picking the ruler?" The Druid smiled, this was when Merlin knew they'd already picked one. Hopefully this person would want peace with non-magic beings and Camelot and not war.

"We've already decided on a ruler, my Lord." He glanced at Merlin again, and he had no clue why the Druid paused a lot longer than last time but this time it made Merlin relax. Could he tell his discomfort? He continued speaking, "a sorcerer we believe you'll get along with. His name, Emrys." 

"What?!" The words slipped out of his mouth and he'd hoped it was quiet but everyone was staring at him even Arthur. The look on his face was one of warning but since it was Arthur it didn't scare him so he continued. "If you uh don't mind me asking, why Emrys?" He stepped forward once the Druid signaled for him to do so. 

"Why not Emrys?" He countered with a smile before continuing, "tell me, my boy, what do you know of Emrys?" 

"Well I- uh." Merlin couldn't think of an excuse. 

"You spoke like you knew him." Merlin looked down almost like he was being scolded. "It's okay, you can just tell me what you know of him if that's not a lot then it's fine." He could have sworn the Druid had given him a knowing look, like he knew exactly who he was but if he did then he didn't say anything.

"Well I know he was born with magic." The words came surprisingly natural to him, which was understandable since this is himself he's talking about but it felt weird saying it out loud and pretending it's someone else while Arthur was present. "He uh has a destiny…" He trailed off not wanting to say anything because that may give him away. Instead he just looked down before changing what he was going to say. "He's supposed to be the greatest sorcerer to ever live." 

"That's exactly what he is, and that's why we have chosen him as our King, you understand?" The Druid smiled warmly at the boy in front of him before Arthur coughed to get their attention.

"Merlin how do you know so much about him and I know nothing?" The King asked, he didn't seem mad at all probably because the man sent to negotiate wasn't at all mad about him interrupting. Merlin shrugged as he looked away guiltily, he looked upset and both the Druid and Arthur could tell.

Arthur looked towards his knights, signaling for them to leave, he trusted the druid. Once they had left Arthur got up from his place to move towards Merlin. 

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Merlin looked towards Arthur, eyes watery. "Is it Emrys? What's he done?" Merlin shook his head. "Then tell me." 

"Please…" The sorcerer's voice was shaky, a tear spilled down his face as he began to speak more. "Please don't make me say it." His mouth started to water, like he was about to vomit, this made easy him gulp to try and get himself under control which didn't work that well for him.

Arthur reached up to hold Merlins shoulder to help calm him down, because of this he broke down in tears. His hands flew up to hold his face and then the sobs started. The king was taken aback by this but from instinct his arms wrapped around the younger male as he continued to cry into his shoulder. 

The Druid watched with a raised eyebrow, since when has a King been this kind to a servant? But of course he'd noticed the looks Arthur was giving the sorcerer when he had first walked into the room and again when he started speaking. The King cared for the boy that much was apparent but the Druid wondered the extent of it. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." The words were muffled by Arthur's shoulder but they both understood what he said. 

"Hey, what are you saying sorry for?" He squeezed the boy in his arms slightly as he rubbed his back affectionately. 

"Please don't hate me." 

"Why would I hate you? Merlin you're not making any sense." His eyes drifted to the Druid sat in the chair next to them as if he had some answers. From what he could tell the man didn't. 

After a few minutes Merlin took a deep breath moving away from Arthur's grasp to look at him properly. His eyes were red but he'd seemed to have calmed down from what he was previously. 

"You know Emrys?" Arthur nodded for him to continue, "Well uh you've met him." The King pulled his usual confused face that made Merlin laugh. "Let me finish, you clotpole. Well- for god's sake, Arthur I have magic, I'm Emrys, there." Merlin moved away from Arthur and turned his back towards him so he didn't have to meet his eye. "I'm sorry." The tears were back in his eyes, threatening to spill.

Arthur was silent, he was staring at the back of Merlin not daring to move because he didn't want to upset him anymore. Arthur slowly turned to look at the Druid, who just gave him a look that one of his Knights have made at him when he's picked on Merlin. He turned back to face Merlins back, he put his hand on his back and rubbed comfortingly. 

"Mer- Emrys? It's okay, you don't need to apologise for admitting to being yourself." At his words Merlin's breathing started evening out. "I'm not mad or angry at you. This is who you are, we can't change that. However, we can change how you cry because Merlin it's not a good look on you." The joke came naturally to him and it seemed to normalise how Merlin was feeling about the whole situation because he started laughing. "There he is, the Merlin we know and love." That came naturally too, Arthur did indeed love Merlin but he didn't want to admit to anything while a stranger was in their castle, hence the 'we' who could have been referencing him and his Knights in a platonic way. 

"Arthur, they want me to be their King… what do I do?" Merlin's voice was small and he turned to look at the blond, his eyes bloodshot and his face red. 

Arthur gave a sad smile, he didn't want this to be goodbye neither did Merlin. They seemed to have forgotten the presence of the Druid in the room, who was watching their sad interactions. 

"You'll have to rule your people, I can't expect you to stay here with me when you've got people who need you to help them." The blond answered the others question, before he could say anymore the Druid let out a cough to remind them of his presence. Merlin and Arthur both looked at the older man in the chair behind them. 

"Emrys, we want you to be our King and I know how hard this might be for you but the goodbyes aren't necessary." Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, didn't they expect him to go with them? To rule over them? "We still want you to be our King, but it would be easier for everyone if you stayed here in Camelot so that you can speak for us here. If Arthur would be willing to let you be Kings here together that is." The raven haired man quickly looked to Arthur his eyes wide and pleading to let him stay by his side. 

The blond didn't know what to do. With Merlin being a sorcerer, especially a powerful one, it gives him reassurance that not all magic is evil. Merlin could never be that, he was the most kind and trusting person Arthur knew. Because of these factors the King made the decision straight away. 

"Right then, we'll get you a room sorted out in the castle, you're not longer my servant and since you're gonna be a part of the royal household then you'll need a room here." Merlin beamed at him, the druid was also smiling at them both. It was almost smug because he just made two lovers happy and he was glad about that, especially since one was his King. 

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin smiled brightly at him before looking towards the Druid. "Does there need to be a ceremony or coronation?" 

The Druid shook his head, "No my Lord, you've been our King from the first moment we new of the proficiency. So there is no need for coronations and ceremonies because those would just be a waste of time." He explained getting up from his place at the end of the table. "Now the others will want to meet you in person, of course you don't have to meet them right now because I know that this is a lot to take in so we can go at your pace." He gestured to the door outside into the hallway and Merlin nodded in understanding. Being called Lord was new and a weird feeling but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I'll uh meet them now?" He was unsure but he wanted to make them happy so this seemed to be easier than waiting. "Lead the way." 

Those words were the start of something new for everyone in that room, for everyone in the kingdom and for everyone in the other kingdoms. The word would get out the moment they step out of the room, the word that there was another king, the word that magic was no longer a crime, the word that Druids should no longer fear Camelot. Of course not all other kingdoms will agree but hopefully they'll let them live in peace.


End file.
